Laser infrared radar, commonly referred to as lidar, is well known. In a typical lidar device a ruby laser generates intense infrared pulses having beam widths as small as 30 seconds of arc. Lidar is commonly utilized to measure the density of clouds, smog layers, and other atmospheric discontinuities via the scattering effects afforded thereby. Lidar is also commonly utilized to track airborne objects such as balloons, smoke puffs, rocket trails, etc., via the beam reflections therefrom.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the use of lidar is facilitated by various mechanisms which effect scanning of the transmitted light beam. According to contemporary methodology, it is desirable to cause the collimated laser output of the lidar device to scan in a generally circular pattern wherein the beam itself forms a cone about an axis defined along the scanned direction. Thus, as the beam is swept, the conical scanning pattern defines a substantial spatial volume.
However, contemporary mechanisms for effecting such scanning of the output laser beam of a lidar device tend to be undesirably complex in construction and consequently costly to fabricate and maintain. As such, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for effecting conical scanning of the laser output beam of a lidar device which is comparatively simple in construction and which consequently is comparatively inexpensive to fabricate and maintain.